


Олдвилль

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mystery, Weirdness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каме получает странное письмо и отправляется на поиск ответов. На странном острове он встречает Аканиши Джина, готового ему в этом помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Олдвилль

**Author's Note:**

> написано в сентябре 2010 на АУ-фест

Эта история, как и многие таинственные истории, началась с середины и совершенно неожиданно. Она могла бы произойти и с вами или вашим другом, если бы вы были так же потеряны и одиноки, как Каменаши Казуя. На самом деле, этот герой себя таковым не считал, но мы теперь знаем немного больше самого Каме, чья память без зазрения совести изменяла ему вот уже несколько лет. Однако именно поэтому началось его путешествие, и именно поэтому он стоял, осунувшись, в теплом кашемировом пальто, накинутом на щуплую фигуру, покачивался из стороны в сторону вместе с морским ветром, откидывал длинную челку с лица, чтобы посматривать вокруг себя. Каме казалось, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Давно и очень пристально. Но паром медленно шел сквозь утренний туман, и кроме спящей старухи в кресле и мрачного черноволосого паромщика с ненужным ему веслом в одной руке и слабым фонариком в другой никого больше не было. Паромщик, поприветствовавший Каме, когда тот ступил с причала на паром, больше ни слова не проронил, и Каме теперь даже не был уверен, что он вообще когда-то заговаривал. Возможно, ему просто показалось, и мрачный незнакомец со сдвинутыми бровями был немым. 

\- Вы знаете, что город, на землю которого вы ступите, совершенно особенный? – кто-то спросил за спиной Каме. Любой другой подпрыгнул бы от неожиданности, но Каме уже двадцать минут стоял в полном напряжении и ждал, когда этот «кто-то» из тумана наконец-то покажет свой нос.  
Нос оказался фигурным и длинным, и Каме попытался сильнее склониться вбок, чтобы увидеть больше в лице незнакомца, но туман плотно, словно сахарная вата палочку, окутал фигуру этого человека. На нем была большая черная шляпа, куртка, мешковатые штаны, и на груди, сквозь пелену, блестел объектив фотоаппарата, чему Каме удивился. 

Каме был человеком далеким от путешествий и практически всю свою жизнь, которую он помнил (а это всего несколько последних лет, шесть, если быть точными), он провел в больнице, а затем, окруженный парой лучших друзей, работал в баре с утра до вечера. И несколько дней назад, как это обычно бывает, неожиданно пришло письмо. У Каме, насколько он знал, не было никого, кто бы мог посылать ему письма или открытки, а другая корреспонденция, вроде выписываемого уж третий год журнала «Тайны века» или регулярно приходящего по ошибке журнала для женщин, доставлялась на порог в красивых плотных пакетах. 

На то письмо Каме долго смотрел, вертел в руках, вытягивал губы, словно утка, разглядывая жирную объемную почтовую печать (он также не был уверен, что такие ещё ставят, да и сам конверт выглядел так, будто много поведал на своем веку). В присутствии своих друзей, Накамару (высокий и нескладный паренек со смешной прической и привычкой извиняться, кстати, занимал в баре почетную должность конферансье за то, что умел делать невообразимые вещи, извлекая звуки с помощью живота, языка и гортани) и Коки (у этого особых талантов не наблюдалось, но для Каме он был просто отличным другом, и другого в нем искать не приходилось, а ещё Коки смешно проводил рукой по высвеченному «ежику» волос, когда волновался, и его словно в жар бросало от любой красивой женщины, коих в баре доводилось наблюдать редко, да и то в сопровождении раздутых от собственной важности мужчин средних лет), Каме вскрыл конверт и прочитал первую строчку: «Дорогой Казуя, любимый мой сын…», написанную прыгающими буквами с закрученными хвостами у букв «д» и «р». 

\- Ой, Каме, ты серьезно? – Коки запрыгнул на подлокотник кресла, в которое с письмом бухнулся его друг.

\- Не дергай его, - зашипел на Коки Накамару, но в ответ получил дерзкий взгляд и с судорожным вздохом замолчал, подсев поближе к Каме. 

Каме, меж тем, дочитал письмо и одним рывком вскочил с места (Коки отскочил в сторону, а Накамару свалился на освобожденное место). С их помощью Каме собрался за час, а то и меньше, покидал в дорожную сумку несколько предметов первой необходимости, одежду и деньги, а потом выскочил из дома, оставив Коки и Накамару недоумевать над аккуратно надорванным конвертом из некого города под названием Олдвилль. 

\- Никогда не слышал о таком, - задумчиво протянул Накамару, и Коки, поежившись, выразил надежду, что их драгоценный друг не будет делать глупостей и обязательно позвонит, как только сможет.

Сейчас, стоя на пароме, Каме набирал на телефоне номера быстрого вызова то одного друга, то второго, но сотовый не соглашался отозваться хотя бы каким-нибудь жалким сигналом. 

\- Вам в Олдвилле не понадобится телефон, - сказал паромщик, обнажив белозубый оскал. 

\- Почему?

\- Олдвилль – другой город, - загадочно ответили ему, посветив на лицо Каме скудным светом фонарика. Через секунду паромщик скрылся в тумане, и Каме невольно поежился. Незнакомец согласно молчал где-то рядом.

-Мы прибыли, мы прибыли, - весело забубнила старуха и с трудом встала со своего места. Каме смутно припомнил, что именно ей отдавал свой билет, купленный у паромщика же недалеко от пирса, где пришвартовалась и мерно покачивалась небольшая посудина, на которой они плыли. 

\- В этом городе давно не было, - тихо сказал паромщик.

\- Не было чего или кого? – нерешительно подал голос Каме, но его проигнорировали снова. 

\- Вам туда. - Бледной и тонкой кистью паромщик показал на мрачно мигающую оранжевую точку где-то вдалеке. – Вас уже ждут, но можете не торопиться. Получайте удовольствие. - Снова оскал ровных, чудесно ровных для такого городишки и скромного паромщика, зубов. 

\- Рё, ты много болтаешь сегодня, - прокряхтела старуха откуда-то из-под руки паромщика с веслом. Каме снова передернуло под его плотным пальто.

Оранжевый огонек принадлежал старомодному фонарю, сам фонарь покачивался, дребезжа, в руке молодого парня, едва ли старше Каме, чью фигуру, в обманчивом тумане, можно было спутать с девичьей. Владелец фонаря представился Уэдой, говорил отрывисто и подчеркнул, что он тут главный «проводник». Каме с особенной осторожностью поинтересовался, велик ли город, если тут нужны проводники, и Уэда, томно поджав губы, промолчал. Однако, когда через пять минут они вышли на небольшую площадь, замощенную булыжником, сообщил, что «город огромный, и у него нет начала или конца», и таинственно улыбнулся, не уступив паромщику Рё по красоте оскала и количеству мурашек, пустившихся в бега по коже Каме.

Каме точно не мог сказать, что больше всего ему казалось странным. То ли неуютная тишина вокруг и призрачные людские силуэты, которые с каждым шагом только отдалялись, то ли резкая смена картинок во время прогулки: вот Уэда, поправляя пышную копну волос, провел его мимо покосившегося деревянного дома с вывеской «ПАБ», сделанной из досок, но вот они поворачивают за угол, и перед Каме расстилается зеленый утес, за ним – тонкая линия горизонта, а в стороне, когда Каме слегка повернул голову, обнаружились два нетронутых временем дома. Они чем-то напоминали пряничные домики из детских книжек. 

\- Не гуляйте по городу один, а то не грех заблудиться, - посоветовал Уэда, делая шаг назад. – В любом случае, - широкая улыбка, - я всегда рядом. 

Каме нахмурился. Он подумал, каким нужно быть дураком, чтобы потеряться в трех домах, но вслух ничего не сказал, тем более что, судя по адресу в письме, он стоял недалеко от своего дома (аккуратненькая табличка с номером «4», на соседнем домике сквозь грязь разглядывалась цифра 5; выцветшие зеленые шторы с изображениями птиц были плотно задернуты). Каме подергал входную дверь за ручку. Дверь не желала подаваться, но он сильнее навалился на неё своим пусть и малым весом, и с недовольным скрипом дверь открылась. В нос ударил сильный запах затхлости. Ещё пахло цитрусовыми, но Каме нигде не смог их увидеть. Возможно, это что-то другое в доме так пахло. От какофонии запахов он расчихался в лиловый платок с вензелем «К.К.» в уголке. 

\- Мама? – позвал Каме. В доме не было ни души – он уже проверил оба этажа и остался в комнате, напоминавшей детскую. Пыльные сундуки с игрушками, желтые обои с черепашками сверху и снизу, застеленная теплым пледом тахта. Неприятное, словно скользкая змея, ощущение сдавило горло. Не нужно было быть провидцем, чтобы понять – это его комната, но она не выглядела вот уже несколько лет как брошенной, как и весь дом. Будто хозяева просто уехали в летний отпуск недели две назад и вот-вот вернутся, наполнив дом смехом, журчанием воды в ванной, шипением масла на сковородке и разговорами в гостиной. Каме подошел к запыленному окну в разводах от дождя и распахнул его в надежде, что в комнату ворвется свежий ветер, но его лицо едва обдало прохладой с моря. Но другое привлекло его внимание. На краю утеса кто-то стоял, сгорбившись и сунув руки в карманы куртки. 

\- Здесь её могила, - сказал тот же голос, что окликнул Каме на пароме. Каме замер за спиной незнакомца, куда-то улетучилась вся его решительность, с которой он помчался по лестнице вниз и побежал на утес. 

\- Чья? – Пальто Каме было распахнуто, и ветер, который бушевал на краю, но почему-то не доходил до дома, трепал его полы и беспощадно путал легкие волосы Каме. 

\- Твоей матери. - Молодой человек посторонился и обернулся. Туман больше не мешал Каме рассмотреть незнакомца, но полы его шляпы все ещё прикрывали лоб и глаза, зато аккуратный волевой подбородок помог Каме проникнуться какого-то рода симпатией к молодому человеку. Он почему-то имел странную тягу к людским рукам и сильным подбородкам. 

\- Но, - Каме полез в карман, куда сунул смятое письмо, но внутри ничего не оказалось, - было письмо и…

\- Она умерла почти шесть лет назад, - сказал незнакомец и снял шляпу. У него оказались добрые, но усталые глаза, тонкие, будто удивленные, брови, и шикарная копна волос, которая рассыпалась по плечам. 

Каме в недоумении стоял над кем-то наспех вырытой могилой, где землю засыпали крупными камнями и поставили деревянный громоздкий крест с именем матери Каме, который, впрочем, первый раз её имя увидел в письме. Крест уже покосился, а дерево начало гнить. Могила действительно была старая. Каме бросил беспомощный взгляд на незнакомца, который стоял со шляпой в руках и с грустью смотрел на Каме. Пристально и неожиданно нежно.

\- Но как же так? Письмо?

\- Я здесь тоже, чтобы узнать правду. Моё имя Джин.

Каме представился, запинаясь. Он все ещё не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Джин оказался внештатным репортером в журнале, который выписывал Каме. Тот самый, про «Тайны века», хотя сам Каме едва ли регулярно читал в нем статьи. Джин до смерти напугал его, когда свистящим шепотом сообщил, что в Олдвилле давно творится что-то неладное, и он прибыл сюда для расследования, и какая удача, что он встретил здесь Каме, который уж точно не заодно с местными жителями. Поможет ли Каме ему? 

\- Эм, конечно? – неуверенно ответил Каме, подняв взгляд на озаренное улыбкой лицо нового знакомого. – Чем я могу помочь? 

\- Просто верь в то, что происходит, - туманно ответил Джин. – Ты поможешь мне, а я помогу тебе разобраться, что случилось с твоей мамой на самом деле. 

Они поселились в доме под номером «4» после того, как битые полчаса стучались в соседний, но никто им не ответил. Каме страстно желал поговорить с соседями (должны же они помнить его семью), но Джин стоял в стороне, облокотившись на боязливо дрожащую дверь в дом Каме. Джин расположился в гостиной, облюбовав широкий диван, а Каме оставил свою сумку наверху в комнате для гостей. Пока он разглядывал мрачные картины, написанные, видимо, кем-то из его семьи, Джин хозяйничал на кухне. К этой затее Каме отнесся скептически – продуктов не было, но Джин, закатав рукава дымно-синей толстовки, пообещал сообразить хотя бы чаю. Плита оказалась газовой, и он долго возился с конфорками и выуженными из кармана спичками. Каме, наблюдавший за этим с лестницы, всерьез боялся, что Джин подпалит себе волосы или в худшем случае сожжет кухню дотла. Когда Каме удалось отвоевать плиту у Джина, он, спалив три спички, все-таки зажег плиту и поставил железный чайник с водой, добытой Джином из колодца на заднем дворе. Пока Джин, замерев около плиты, ждал кипятка, Каме обследовал все шкафчики на кухне в поисках чего-нибудь пригодного для заварки. Наплывами его посещала здравая мысль, что раз его мать умерла шесть лет назад, то любая заварка давно превратилась в яд. Но в нижнем ящике обнаружилась запечатанная железная банка китайского чая с приемлемым сроком годности. 

\- Неужели кто-то пополняет здесь запас продуктов?

\- Было бы хорошо, если бы этот кто-то пополнил в этом холодильнике запас мяса, - отозвался Джин, чья голова скрылась в допотопном агрегате, который не был даже включен в розетку. 

Каме засмеялся и приятельски похлопал Джина по плечу, удивившись своей смелости. Джин вылез из холодильника и шумно закрыл дверцу. 

\- Я хочу есть, - сконфуженно простонал он и уставился на Каме.

\- В городе можно поесть? Я видел по дороге какой-то паб.

\- Я не хочу заливаться алкоголем, я хочу есть, - фыркнул Джин, но призадумался, покусывая губу. – С другой стороны, тут так уныло, что я бы выпил. Идем, Каме. - Он ухватил Каме за тонкое запястье и потащил к выходу. 

Каме едва успел обрадоваться красивым пальцам и дружелюбному жесту, как на пороге Джин затормозил и сильнее сжал его руку. Каме приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы выглянуть из-за чужого плеча. 

\- Я вас провожу, как и обещал, - безрадостно сообщил Уэда и недовольно поджал губы. Каме передернуло от мысли, что Уэда никуда не уходил и все время был здесь. 

\- Мы в паб, здесь недалеко, - прошептал Каме.

\- Ох, сомневаюсь, - протянул проводник, фонарь в его руке качнулся от едва ощутимого ветерка. 

Все повторилось: стоило им немного пройти и повернуть, как они оказались перед тем самым старым пабом. Только теперь дверь в него была пригласительно распахнута, и Каме мог услышать приятную мелодию, наигрываемую кем-то на старом пианино. Уэда посторонился, чтобы Каме и Джин вошли первыми, и вплыл вслед за ними. 

Помещение оказалось просторным, множество столиков были хаотично расставлены по залу, в противоположном конце зала стояла дубовая барная стойка, перед которой никто не сидел, но за ней стояли двое мрачного вида мужчин. Один, его лица Каме не видел, наливал вино из бутылки темного стекла в бокалы, а потом обратно, второй, крепкого телосложения и с недоброй усмешкой, вытирал посуду полотенцем так сильно, что скрип был слышен даже сквозь музыку. 

\- Это Ямашита, хозяин паба. – Шепот Уэды на ухо обдал Каме холодом. 

\- Добро пожаловать, - пробасил Ямашита. Его сосед поднял голову, и Каме невольно ухватил Джина за рукав. На Каме смотрел его друг, Коки, но никаких признаков того, что он узнал Каме, он не подал.

\- Что такое? – Джин отвел Каме в сторону от Уэды, который буравил их взглядом.

\- Этот парень за стойкой, я будто его знаю.

\- Ты ошибаешься, - как-то резко оборвал его Джин. Он подхватил Каме под локоть, повернул к стойке и сказал: - Посмотри внимательней. Это не может быть твой друг, не так ли? Разве у него были именно такие черты лица?

И правда, бармен, похожий на Коки, был обладателем кривого носа и морщинок в уголках глаз, он оказался чуть выше и в итоге совсем не был похож на друга Каме.

Кроме бармена и хозяина, здесь было ещё много людей, будто бы пребывание здесь было личной обязанностью каждого. По углам стояли двое могучего вида типов, один жевал вяленое мясо, второй подмигивал Джину и Каме.

\- Местные вышибалы, не злите их, - тоном экскурсовода подсказал Уэда и поставил свой фонарь на свободный столик.

Джину вышибалы понравились и он увлеченно пощелкал их на пленочный фотоаппарат. А Каме разглядывал встрепанного человека, сидевшего под столиком с фонарем Уэды. Странный парень вращал глазами и хихикал каждый раз, когда ловил на себе пристальный взгляд Каме. Длинные ноги незнакомца едва помещались под столом, а голые ступни торчали снаружи. Неожиданно он объявил, что находится «в домике» и отполз в сторону другого стола, помешав двум мужчинам (первый в черном костюме и черной рубашке, со смольного цвета волосами и довольно рыхлого телосложения, второй – высокий и рыжеволосый с прикрытыми широкими веками глазами). Второй тут же наклонился под стол и о чем-то страстно зашептался с незваным гостем, они дружно засмеялись, а мужчина в черном неодобрительно покачал головой. Каме он на мгновение показался знакомым, но образ рассеялся, стоило ему только напрячься, чтобы вспомнить. 

\- Это Джунно, наш городской сумасшедший, - услужливо подсказал Уэда. – В каждом нормальном (это слово он особенно выделил) городе должен быть свой сумасшедший. – Что до Каме, так это Уэда больше был похож на местную достопримечательность, учитывая эту его заколку в волосах и аляповатые тряпки, что он на себя понадевал. 

\- С ним беседует наш глашатай. Благодаря Кояме все в городе знают, что к нам приехали дорогие гости. - Последние слова Уэда сказал с нескрываемым сарказмом, что заставило Каме ответить недовольным взглядом. Того и гляди, он бы набросился на проводника, но Джин мягко ухватил его за плечо и покачал головой. 

\- Что здесь происходит? – прошептал Каме, но Джин не успел ответить – Джунно подлетел к ним и, грустно заглянув Каме в глаза, затараторил какую-то скороговорку. Джин отодвинул его и подтолкнул Каме вглубь паба. 

Вдвоем они взгромоздились на высокие стулья у барной стойки, Джин заказал мартини и, как только бармен небрежно опрокинул бутылку с дозатором над широким стаканом, принялся лакать мартини языком, словно ребенок, дорвавшийся до домашнего бара отца. Каме попросил минеральной воды, получил презрительный взгляд от Ямашиты, а заодно и стакан с соленой минералкой. Джин расспрашивал какую-то женщину, оказавшуюся рядом с ним, про то, где они могут купить каких-нибудь продуктов, и та ему охотно отвечала, не сводя блестящего взгляда. Она показала на компанию трех старушек, сбившихся в углу, мол, у них всегда есть свежие овощи и фрукты, а мясо лучше спросить у местного мясника, Йоко, или можно купить еду у повара паба, Окуры. Джин согласно кивал, но не сводил взгляда со старух. В одной из них Каме признал контролершу с парома, две другие, столь же хлипкого вида, не были ему знакомы.

\- Не хотите заказать мелодию? – спросил очередной незнакомец у Каме. Он выглядел как ребенок, счастливо улыбался, демонстрируя красивую улыбку, светловолосый, в забавной кофте и в пышной юбке. 

\- А что вы можете сыграть?

\- Всё, - сказал парень с длинными волосами. Оба они были довольно низкого роста, и оттого ещё больше напоминали детей, но по-взрослому держались, отвечая на вопросы Каме насчет мелодий. 

Субару и Ясу, так они представились, играли на старом, но звучном пианино в четыре руки, и могли сыграть любую мелодию, даже если никогда её не знали – стоило только напеть. Йоко ёмко высказался, что это местные попугаи-неразлучники, за что был награжден угрожающим взглядом от Субару и улыбкой от Ясу. Каме попросил их сыграть мелодию из фильма, виденного недавно. Ни Субару, ни Ясу не смотрели кино, потому что здесь ни у кого не было телевизора (при этих словах Джин крякнул), но стоило Каме неуклюже напеть, как они уселись за инструмент и заиграли верную мелодию, возможно, по своим нотам, но Каме мало понимал в музыке. По левую руку от него Джин в такт постукивал пальцами по гладкому дереву стойки, не отрывая взгляда от углового столика, но как только одна из старух подняла голову и посмотрела, он резко развернулся на стуле и уставился на игравшую парочку. Между столиками танцевали две красивые девушки, подолы их длинных платьев волочились за ними по полу, а Джунно, опершись на руку, сидел под столом и наблюдал за ними. Каме огляделся в поисках Уэды и его фонаря, но проводник куда-то запропастился. 

\- Ещё чего-нибудь? – причмокнув спросил Ямашита, когда Джин и Каме вернули ему стаканы. – У нас отличный выбор алкоголя и все за приемлемую цену.

\- Нет-нет, спасибо, я сыт, - невпопад ответил Джин и бросил на стол несколько купюр. – То есть, напился, спасибо.

\- Ага, - хитро улыбнулся Ямашита, забирая деньги. – Приходите ещё. 

Каме скользнул со стула и первым вышел из паба, ощущая на себе взгляд каждого посетителя, кроме Джунно, увлеченно рисовавшего что-то на салфетках. Дверь за ними закрылась, оборвав мелодию Ясу и Субару на полутоне. 

\- Меня волнует одно, - пробормотал Каме, когда они оказались на улице, обдуваемые сильным ветром с моря.

\- Ммм? – Джин накинул на голову капюшон.

\- Здесь есть нормальные люди, кроме нас с тобой? 

Джин по-доброму рассмеялся и рассеянно пожал плечами. Уэда с фонарем не заставил себя ждать, вынырнув к ним, стоило сделать шаг в сторону. 

***  
По словам Джина, он занимался глупостями, сколько себя помнил. Но к работе в журнале относился очень серьезно, и именно поэтому решился поехать в этот подозрительный городок, которого даже не было на картах местности. На большой карте, которую Джин расстелил на голом полу в гостиной, там, где должен был быть отмечен Олдвилль, серым пятном изобразили безжизненную скалу, выросшую посреди моря. Суши на карте не было и в помине. Это и истории жителей соседнего городка про сухонького паромщика и его спутницу-старуху надоумили Джина самому попробовать раскусить эту мистическую загадку. Он обожал истории про города-призраки, хотя Каме его восторгов не разделял. Ему каждую ночь хотелось быстрее забраться под одеяло с чашкой чая, подобрать под себя ноги, включить на телефоне музыку и сидеть так всю ночь, потому что одному оставаться было страшно. Джин старался его приободрить. В основном, любопытными историями или вареными макаронами с кетчупом, которые он гордо именовал «пастой». 

Они довольно быстро освоились на новом месте, и на четвертый день чувствовали себя уверенней, заходя в паб под неусыпным взором сопровождающего их Уэды. Посетители в пабе не менялись – Каме не заметил ни одного нового лица ни разу, но вот Джунно и глашатай с его черноволосым другом часто отсутствовали. Впрочем, Джунно потом обнаруживался на кухне у Окуры, откуда его веником выгоняли вышибалы из паба, Маруяма и Масуда, и тогда Джунно прицеплялся к Каме с Джином, и не отставал, пока Уэда не уводил их за угол паба.

\- Ты должен попытаться что-нибудь вспомнить, - попросил Джин на пятый вечер. Они только вернулись с прогулки, с Уэдой, конечно, и на этот раз они посетили местную церквушку (почти разрушенную, всего с двумя монахинями и священником, который никак не представился, а только заунывно что-то пробубнил им в знак приветствия) и главную площадь, на которой с ними подошли познакомиться местное дарование по имени Юя (Каме так и не понял, чем он прославился) и полицейский Мураками с наручниками на бедре (Уэда услужливо подсказал, что в городе его все звали просто Хиной). 

Джин твердил, что Каме должен что-то вспомнить, последние пару дней словно заведенный. Каме не хотел бы списывать это на свою паранойю, но Джин серьезнее стал подходить к делу после того, как облазил дом соседей. Когда он вернулся, то недовольно буркнул, что ничего не нашел, и по комнатам будто шаром прокатили, но его голос предательски надломился, и Каме понял, что Джин ему соврал. Он мог бы бесконечно висеть на Джине и допрашивать его, но новый друг ушёл в себя, и Каме никак не удавалось пробиться сквозь его панцирь. Когда же дело касалось Каме, Джин не отмалчивался. Иногда Каме хотелось достать волшебный пульт и сделать потише, потому что его головная боль только усиливалась из-за постоянного одергивания. Впрочем, он не смел грубить Джину - своему единственному другу в этом проклятом месте. 

\- Я пытаюсь, - немного раздраженно ответил Каме. Сегодня он был все-таки немного зол на Джина, который вечерами занимался своими «расследованиями», и молчал как рыба, когда возвращался. А у Каме постоянно кружилась голова, и ночью снились реалистичные кошмары, в которых всегда присутствовали страшные феи и какой-то мальчик. Каме предполагал, что этим мальчишкой был он сам.

\- Это плохо, Каме, у тебя мало времени, - настойчиво продолжил Джин, заглядывая Каме в глаза. Вдруг, он замер и прислушался. – Мне нужно выйти на минутку.

Каме медленно кивнул. Но минутка Джина растянулась сначала на десять минут, а затем плавно перетекла в час, о чем ему сообщили большие настенные часы, которые они завели, и те снова ходили, шумно отсчитывая секунды и минуты. Каме встал и на цыпочках прокрался к выходу из дома, ожидая увидеть Уэду, но никого не оказалось. В кончиках пальцев что-то защекотало от возбуждения, и Каме бегом бросился в сторону паба, ожидая вот-вот оказаться на его пороге, но мутный пейзаж перед ним растягивался на километры, будто и не было никогда трех шагов с одной улочки на другую. Каме ускорил бег, задыхаясь от неприятно густого воздуха, земля будто уходила из-под ног или больше напоминала беговую дорожку, поставленную напротив фотообоев. Вдруг кто-то схватил его за шкирку и встряхнул. 

\- Чуть было не вырвался, - праздно сообщило несуразное создание с большой головой-тыквой, в лоскутном костюме. Оно стояло на деревянных ногах, но крепко держало Каме за ворот кофты одной рукой, а во второй сжимало знакомый фонарь. Лицо создания было исполосовано глубокими порезами, а вместо рта – большая горизонтальная линия. Каме в ужасе закричал, и существо выпустило его, отскочив назад, прямо в медвежьи объятия Джина.

Картинка вокруг Каме изменилась, приняв привычные очертания, и он увидел в руках Джина их проводника с фонарем. 

\- Или успел… - протянул Уэда, откидывая свободной рукой волосы с лица. – Порой забываю, что не в каждом измерении я похож на прекрасного принца.

\- Что?! Что это было?! – Каме ткнул Уэду пальцев в щеку и потянул. – Ты… только что ты был таким уродливым. 

\- Я тебе врежу, - пообещал Уэда, поднимаясь. Он отряхнул свои одежды, поднял фонарь и строго посмотрел на Каме и Джина. – Хорошая попытка, и я даже знаю, чья это была идея, - он остановил свой взгляд на Джине, - но не так просто прорваться, как ты думал, мальчик. Тебе многое здесь разрешают, позволяя совать свой нос, куда не следует, и я не смею мешать, но будь осторожен, как бы другие жители не решили сделать из вас похлебку на Хэллоуин.  
Джин довел Каме до дома в полном молчании. Каме хватался за его руку, перебирая ногами. Джин уложил Каме на свою тахту и накрыл пледом. 

\- Пожалуйста, начни вспоминать.

Каме слабо кивнул и закрыл глаза.

 

Его родители были людьми небогатыми, но в городе очень почитаемыми. Мать была женщиной жизнерадостной, много времени проводила со своим сыном, читая ему сказки, которые сама писала. Каме её очень любил. Но вот отца видел редко, тот был рыбаком и редко бывал дома. Однажды он просто не вернулся, и Каме с мамой остались вдвоем. Примерно в то же время в соседний дом переехала молодая чета с ребенком. Мальчишки подружились и вместе ставили на уши городок. Особенно часто они появлялись в пабе, пытаясь умыкнуть у кого-нибудь стакан с алкоголем (старожилы хмыкали и убирали свои стаканы подальше) или играли в прятки с Джунно. Друг Каме был пареньком бойким, крепким и задиристым. Он бесцеремонно будил слабого здоровьем Каме по утрам, кидая камушки в окно. Мама Каме ругалась, но радовалась, что ребята подружились. Правда, иногда он замечал в её глазах неясную тревогу, но был слишком мал, чтобы приставать с расспросами. Однажды Каме серьезно заболел, и друг бегал к местному врачу сдавать кровь для переливания. Но он делал это слишком часто, и сам заболел ко времени, когда Каме снова мог бегать с ним по улицам города и распугивать голубей. Ничего не помогало, и все почему-то твердили, что кровь Каме ничем тут не поможет. 

\- Помнишь сказку про фей, которую однажды рассказывала нам моя мама? – Каме держал друга за холодную руку, тот медленно кивнул и приоткрыл налитые кровью глаза. – Я попрошу их помочь тебе. Они все могут, - Каме расплакался, прижав кисть друга к своей горячей и мокрой щеке. 

\- Нельзя, Каме, нельзя. Эти феи злые. Здесь все… злые, - проговорил друг Каме. – Нельзя у них ничего просить.

\- Что ты говоришь? Феи не бывают злыми. Мы же их видели.

\- Они притворяются, Каме, - тяжело вздохнул друг и провалился в глубокий сон. 

Черноволосый доктор, в накинутом на черный костюм белом халате, называл этот сон странным словом «кома», взрослые плакали и странно смотрели на беспомощное тело ребенка. Тогда-то ночью Каме и решил, что позовет фей и попросит их спасти своего друга.

 

\- Ты как? – спросил Джин, когда Каме прекратил дрожать в его неуклюжем объятии. Тот пожал плечами в ответ – это единственное, на что у него хватило сил. 

\- Ты рано меня разбудил…

Ещё чуть-чуть и его бы стошнило. Он прикрыл рот рукой и облокотился на подставленное плечо Джина. Говорить он не мог, поэтому минут десять они просидели на кровати, боясь шелохнуться. Наконец, Джин не вытерпел:

\- Дальше ты бы не вспомнил. - Он покачал головой. – Ты недалеко успел зайти вчера до того, как был сцапан этим пугалом Уэдой.

\- Он не человек?

\- Боюсь, что здесь нет людей, – тихо сказал Джин.

За окном начинался рассвет, окрасивший небо в приятные краски. Море бушевало ещё сильнее, чем обычно, и ветер бился в оконные рамы. На улице все стало будто таким же неспокойным, как и в душе Каме. 

\- Я вспомнил родителей и соседскую семью.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Джин. 

\- Здесь нет ничего настоящего, - прошептал Каме и с нескрываемым страхом посмотрел на Джина. – Джунно тоже был в моих воспоминаниях, и тот мужчина в черном, что постоянно сидит в пабе с глашатаем… Он тоже был в моем воспоминании. Он же врач... Лечил меня в детстве. 

\- Хорошо, - только и молвил Джин, поглаживая Каме по голове. 

\- Джин… Ты настоящий? 

\- Настоящий, - усмехнулся Джин и мягко поцеловал Каме в уголок губ. 

Каме так сильно вцепился в руку Джина, что костяшки его пальцев болезненно побелели. Не желая сопротивляться, Джин остался на ночь в комнате Каме, по-медвежьи крепко обняв того во сне.

***  
Каме мыл посуду после обеда. Они не стали есть в пабе, как обычно, потому что между столиками опять бегал Джунно и на своем обычном месте сидели доктор и рыжеволосый Кояма. Уэда с ними не разговаривал и лишь мрачно плыл впереди со своим фонарем. Джин заверил Каме, что причинить вред он не может, потому что из всех, видимо, является самым нейтральным, на что Каме хмыкнул. Больше всего его пугало, что отношение Уэды – это нейтралитет, а остальные, должно быть, желали сделать с ними что-то ужасное. И даже Субару с Ясу. Каме вздрогнул и едва не выронил пошедшую трещинками тарелку. 

\- Я помогу. - Джин с улыбкой встал рядом и принимал у Каме тарелки, вытирая их сухим полотенцем.

Сегодня Каме вспомнил ещё несколько мелочей из детства и даже юности, когда он жил в детском доме. Сам факт Каме, бесспорно, помнил, но ничего уловимого с ним с тех пор не осталось. Каме удавалось прорваться сквозь фальшивый город каждый раз, когда Джин куда-то исчезал, чтобы, как он утверждал, удерживать Уэду, но у него никогда не получалось достаточно, чтобы Каме смог увидеть продолжение истории про соседского мальчика.  
Спустя три дня они снова сидели в пабе, и Каме составлял на бумаге схему городка с дырами, сквозь которые их мог провести только Уэда, поэтому он и ходил за ними по пятам. С тех пор, как Каме узнал его тайну, проводник постоянно молчал и даже не огрызался на Джина, когда тот пытался его расспросить о каком-то ключе. 

\- Доктор пришел, - процедил сквозь зубы Каме, когда, закрывая зонт, в паб вошли местный врач и промокший глашатай. 

\- Доктор Като, - подсказал Ясу, который сегодня почему-то вертелся рядом с Каме, а Субару играл в одиночестве какую-то ужасно грустную мелодию. – Вы уже знакомы?

\- Нет, не совсем.

Каме неловко заерзал на стуле, пока Ясу, насвистывая, не вернулся за инструмент. Вслед за доктором вошел Джин, за ним влетел раздраженный Уэда с фонарем. Он прокричал что-то угрожающее, но Джин без промедления схватил Каме за руку и потащил на кухню паба. За дверью картинка обрывалась, и начинался черный лес из искаженных силуэтов деревьев. 

\- Я так и знал что это где-то здесь. Мы никогда тут не были, и именно поэтому… - Джин шагнул вперед, и Каме потянуло за ним, словно в воронку. Голос Уэды на мгновение оборвался, а затем сам Уэда возник за их спинами, не приукрашенный воображаемым миром. 

\- Вы вынуждаете меня забыть про мой нейтральный статус, - сказал Уэда. – Это не по правилам, Джин. 

\- Мы не в игры играем, - огрызнулся Джин, и сердце Каме словно оборвалось, когда он увидел его вроде человеческое лицо, но они стало слегка прозрачным, и чье-то чужое, ужасное лицо, виднелось под ним. 

\- Джин. Джин. – Каме отступил. – Ты с ними?

\- Каме, ты ошибаешься, я единственный здесь, кто может тебе помочь.

\- Да, и он единственный, благодаря кому, ты оказался здесь. Хотя, нам это и было нужно, поэтому мы вас приняли. И Джин знал, что долго скрывать он это не сможет. - Кукольное лицо Уэды ничего не выражало. – С того момента, как сам узнал правду. Не стоило, право слово, не стоило шариться в коробках на чердаке.

\- Проведи Каме по этому лесу. 

\- С чего мне это делать? 

\- Вы, феи, мне должны за мою смерть.

Уэда скрипнул невидимыми зубами, встряхнул тяжелой головой, болтающейся на кукольной шее. Он смешно проскакал на тоненьких ножках мимо Каме и Джина вперед, и они последовали за ним сквозь дребезжащие деревья. Каме держался в стороне от Джина, не желая даже поворачиваться в его сторону. Как он мог довериться первому встречному? Почему не спрашивал у Джина, откуда тот так много знает о том, где и зачем они оказались? Он почти влюбился в этого человека, который последнюю неделю был для него единственным настоящим, что у Каме осталось в жизни, и теперь ему говорят, что Каме ошибался. 

Лес с каждым шагом сужался, заключая незваных гостей в свои объятия, и Каме нашел последний кусочек мозаики.

 

Две феи, перед которыми стоял одиннадцатилетний мальчик, не выглядели прекрасными и мало напоминали девушек с крыльями, зато были достаточно сказочными, чтобы Каме в них поверил, и с трепетом задрал голову вверх, чтобы получше разглядеть лицо-тыкву одной из фей, больше напоминавшей огородное пугало, вторая, впрочем, мало отличалась от первой. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы Джин жил.

\- Ты уверен, что правильно сформулировал своё желание? – уточнила одна фея и нехорошо улыбнулась гнилым ртом. 

Каме стало не по себе (он был готов ко встрече, но не подумал, что ему будут задавать странные вопросы), он медленно кивнул, но тут же помотал головой.

\- Джину нужна моя кровь, дайте ему её. И я хочу, чтобы он жил.

\- Похоже на два желания, - засмеялись феи, но исчезли. 

Дальше воспоминания были какими-то сумбурными (по-настоящему сумбурными, потому что память ребенка очень избирательная, и Каме, бедняге, пришлось тогда пережить ужас, который ему лучше бы не вспоминать). Мать Джина позвонила матери Каме и сообщила, что её сын пришел в себя, но тут же её голос сорвался на крик, и она бросила трубку. Джин, только пришедший в себя, стал кашлять кровью, и кровь потекла у него из глаз, ушей и ноздрей. Доктор Като вбежал в палату, но пошатнулся, увидев окрашенное в красный цвет белое больничное белье. Мать Джина повисла на нем и кричала что-то о возникших неоткуда феях. «…А потом Джин, потом Джин…» - и она зарыдала, опустившись на пол. 

В это время мама Каме обнаружила своего сына в постели, почти обескровленного и едва дышащего. Он что-то бормотал про фей и Джина, и тогда женщина поняла, что должна бежать. Она кое-что начала подозревать о городе, в котором она выросла, но так надеялась, что сыну удастся вырваться из его пут. На причале прогудел паром, и, недолго думая, она схватила почти безжизненное тело сына, взвалила его на тележку и повезла туда. Паромщик Рё молчаливо пропустил их на борт и отчалил. В ближайшем городе Каме, которому становилось лучше с каждой милей от Олдвилля, был оставлен у церкви, а женщине пришлось вернуться, где её уже ждали. 

 

\- Что они с ней сделали? – Каме тяжело дышал, дрожащей рукой вытирая обильный пот с холодного лица.

\- Ничего. Просто использовали и дальше как сосуд для своего существования, - ответил Джин. Говорил он с трудом, боязливо и прятал виноватый взгляд. 

\- Джин. Того мальчика тоже звали Джин.

Джин не решился что-то ответить и попытался обнять Каме, но был отвергнут хлестким ударом ладони. Каме затравленно посмотрел на него, кутаясь в пальто, будто оно могло его защитить.

В ту ночь Каме прорыдал в подушку несколько часов, боясь понять происходящее. Джин, оставив попытки его успокоить, вернулся в гостиную и готовил ужин, будто ничего не изменилось. На следующий день Каме сидел в постели, подобрав под себя ноги, пил крепкий кофе из паба, и слушал, что говорил ему Джин. 

Память Каме служила этому городу последние шесть лет с того момента, как умерла его мать, и город и его жители стали пить соки из её сына, который находился далеко, мало помнил, и благодаря им мгновенно забыл все, что с ним было до того, как в шесть лет назад, в семнадцатилетнем возрасте он сбежал из приюта. Но обрывочных воспоминаний Каме не хватило, чтобы залепить все дыры, которые оставила смерть его матери, и жители города больше не могли спокойно перемещаться, а стали заключенными в памяти мальчика. Один только Уэда, с помощью своего фонаря, мог прокладывать короткие пути между «наружным» и «внутренним» Олдвиллем. Джин тоже жил здесь. Как ни странно, но феи исполняют желания, правда, в свойственной им манере. В памяти Каме сохранилась мечта Джина стать журналистом в «Тайнах века» (какой двенадцатилетний мальчишка не обожал истории про НЛО, призраков и других измерениях?), и Джин, воссозданный в Олдвилле с помощью Каме, вырос журналистом. До недавних пор он не подозревал о том, что едва ли мог называть себя «живым» человеком, и все изменилось с того момента, как он нашёл на чердаке в своем доме детские фотографии. Его память не вернулась полностью к моменту, когда Каме появился в городке, но постепенно ему удалось докопаться до истины не без помощи скучающего Уэды, который сам предложил Джину ещё раз наведаться на чердак и перевернуть там все.

\- Это не могло долго продолжаться, поэтому я решил, что ты должен все вспомнить и стереть этого город из своей памяти самостоятельно. Только тогда он и его жители полностью исчезнут.

\- Н-но, Джин, - Каме поставил чашку на прикроватную тумбочку и обхватил теплыми руками лицо Джина, - ты же не похож на них. Ты как настоящий.  
Джин коснулся руки Каме и судорожно вздохнул. 

\- Только потому, что ты так хотел, чтобы я был жив. Вот и все. Ты же видел, что внутри я такой же, только оболочка плотнее. 

\- Боже, я так хотел тебя спасти, что не подумал, кого и о чем прошу. - На глаза Каме навернулись крупные слезы. – Ты, наверное, меня ненавидишь?

\- Каме… Я ни за что не расплачусь с тобой за твою доброту. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Чтобы отблагодарить тебя, я все это и затеял. Если бы это продолжилось, однажды ты бы не проснулся, и никто не догадался бы, что с тобой случилось. Жизнь просто покинула бы тебя, и ты стал бы одним из нас. Я не хотел этого для тебя. Ты должен забыть этот город. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

\- Но как? Я его не помнил… 

\- Помнил, но твоя память служила городу. Теперь ты должен начать стирать Олдвилль. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

\- Но ты ведь…

\- Я исчезну вместе со всеми, но я буду счастлив, что ты свою жизнь будешь доживать, зная, кто ты, и помня обо мне. Просто помнить достаточно. Я больше не буду, как они, причиной твоего увядания. 

Они стояли на утесе, у могилы матери Каме. Уэда тоже был здесь, с погасшим фонарем у ног. Каме ему улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Через секунду Уэда исчез, будто кто-то прошелся по карандашному рисунку ластиком. Затем исчез дом под номером «4», и дом Джина, зеленая трава на утесе, будто её подожгли проказники-мальчишки, и сам утес рухнул в воду. Каме медленно ступал по восстановленному городку, держа Джина за руку, и ожившие картинки за его спиной исчезали. Пропал и паб, вместе с местным сумасшедшим, суровым барменом Ямашитой и язвительным мясником Йоко, с Ясу и Субару, которые так и не встали из-за пианино; исчезли доктор Като и глашатай Кояма, сидевшие у фонтана на главной площади вместе с чудо-юношей Юей и залихватским полицейским Хиной. Каме старался не смотреть на них, ведь раньше они были частью его жизни. Он просто думал о себе, как о художнике, который закрашивал белой краской неудачную картину. Вспыхнула ярким светом церковь. 

А затем остались только причал и паром с Рё и старухой. Каме вложил в холодную руку старухи монету, и получил билет. 

\- Спасибо, мама, - рассеяно пробормотал он. И старуха исчезла, на прощанье улыбнувшись. Но ему могло и показаться. 

\- Пора прощаться, - улыбнулся Джин. – Осторожней с Рё, он был хорошим парнем, ты помнишь?

\- Конечно, - в ответ улыбнулся Каме. – Он часто привозил нам с той стороны большущие леденцы и учил тебя плавать. Но у него был жуткий характер.

\- Лучшие годы моей жизни, - хмыкнул Джин, схватив Каме за руки. Поцелуй был настоящим, и Каме с трудом мог в это поверить, когда открыл глаза, а вместо Джина перед ним оставалась лишь сияющая дымка, которую поглотил туман – паром отчалил. Рё также молчаливо привез Каме к другому берегу, как и забирал его несколько дней назад, и тоже исчез. 

***

Коки и Накамару настучали Каме по голове и угостили китайской едой из ближайшего семейного ресторанчика. Каме, конечно, ни словом не обмолвился о том, что на самом деле произошло, но сказал, что он виделся с матерью, встретил старого друга и очень, очень счастлив. Коки и Накамару переглянулись, впервые услышав о друге от Каме, потерявшего память о стольких годах своей жизни, что любого другого это свело бы с ума, а теперь он говорил так, будто не было шести тяжелых лет без крупинки воспоминаний. 

\- Как хоть зовут твоего друга?

\- Его зовут Джин. И я всегда его любил, - ответил Каме.


End file.
